riseofchampionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Guild Upgrades
Members can donate gold limited to 4k per day +vip bonus if available. Only the guild leader can spend the donations on various upgrades. This is the guild leader interface of menu. A guild will have 10 slots when its created. You can buy another 10 of these with the cost starting at 2k and increasing 2k for each upgrade. Improving you Ai defence team can help and make things more difficult for attackers. The costs are 5k base and increase 5k each upgrade. Cap expected at 100 upgrades on AI. Castle hp maxes after 100 upgrades.See guild upgrade levels for total costs. http://instacalc.com/40066 Upgrade Calc, Shows % Bonus, Amount Of Gold Needed To Max, and Lvl of Upgrade. Castle Rating# As a way to break down the upgrades into a level basis. Here 5,000 cost = lvl1, 10,000= lvl2 For castle the only noticeable way to tell if a guild has upgrades is the visuals. So will list when they are unlocked and the hp on castle and the level of ai upgrades assuming all is done in balance. Note that 10 onwards are estimates as it harder to find guilds at around those value currently. Some of the orders may be incorrectly placed. also note that guilds of higher tiers seem to work more the castle hp than other upgrades so the current rating may be overestimated over 16+. Also note it seems its impossible to calculate the unlocking of later upgrades. SInce the towers that are unlock to expand castle by 3 on each side. Which seems to be 3 upgrades and not 6. THe total visuals will be under 25 but for the conveince of multiples of 4 they can remain the way thet are til verified. Visual estimate is 22. Estimate of castle hp/upgrades to unlock is 5 after rank 9.(unverified some might be 4 others 5.) Guild castle # +20hp, level 5 upgrades, Gate # +36hp, level 9 upgrades, rear spear fence # +48hp, level 12 upgrades, front spear fence # +64hp, level 16 upgrades, front left tower roof # +80hp, level 20 upgrades, front right tower roof # +96hp, level 24 upgrades, rear left tower roof # +112hp, level 28 upgrades, rear right tower roof # +128hp, level 32 upgrades, Main castle roof # +144hp, level 36 upgrades, Additional tower #1 + #2 # +160hp, level 40 upgrades, Roof upgrade #1 (front left) # +176hp, level 44 upgrades, Roof upgrade #2 (front right) # +192hp, level 48 upgrades, Additional tower #3 + #4 # +208hp, level 52 upgrades, Roof top for tower #3 # +224hp, level 56 upgrades, Roof top for tower #4 # +240hp, level 60 upgrades, Roof upgrade #3 # +256hp. level 64 upgrades, Roof upgrade #4 # +272hp, level 68 upgrades, Additional tower #5 + #6 # +288hp, level 72 upgrades, Roof upgrade #5 # +304hp, level 76 upgrades, Roof upgrade #6 # +320hp. level 80 upgrades, N/A # +336hp, level 84 upgrades, Roof top for tower #5 # +352hp, level 88 upgrades, N/A # +368hp, level 92 upgrades, Roof top for tower #6 # +384hp, level 96 upgrades, N/A # +400hp, level 100 upgrades, Main castle roof upgrade (final) Category:Guilds